Phantom's War
by phantomdancer1514
Summary: Four years ago Pariah Dark invaded the living world. He has almost taken over when a group of rebel ghost give the humans one last hope. Who is the Great One that Frost Bite speaks of and why did he disappear? Who is the mysterious Prince of Ghosts? And what does all this have to do with the late Danny Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this thought in my head for a while, and you know how plot bunnies can be. Just hopes it turns out ok.

With out further ado I present Phantom's War

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

The whine of ecto weapons filled Sam Manson's ears as she rushed down the broken and battered streets of Amity Park. Explosions sounded from behind her as the Guys in White battled against the bane of humanity's existence for the past 4 years.

Ghosts

The green dome that is the Fenton Ghost Shield came into view. The only place that was safe during one of the brutal ghost attacks was the Fenton residence. Their doors were always open to those who needed protection.

Sam's black combat boot beat against the pavement. One more block and she was home free. Her heart pounded in her chest as she pushed her self to go faster.

The destroyed buildings that she ran past added with the cries of pain from both the living and the dead sent a chill up her spin. The green light of the shield passed over her as Sam reached the Fenton's property.

"Sam!" Jazz Fenton called to her from the door "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sam responded in between pants as she bent over and put her hands on her knees.

"Come on. Lets get in side. Tucker is already here." Jazz said.

After catching her breath Sam nodded and walked up the few stairs to the door. Finally she felt safe in the company of her friends.

Sam and Tucker had been friend since they were five years old. Even at a small age the two kids were singled out for being different and as they got older their differences only got more distinct. Goths and Techno geeks need to stick together after all.

Jazz didn't become apart of their little group till they were thirteen, but she was as close to them as she would be if they became friends earlier.

Inside the Fenton's living room was an array of teenagers and children. Cool, geeks, goths, and jocks sat scattered around the room. All tired and scared.

Tucker sat on the couch in front of a moderate T.V. that had the news on.

"This is Lance Thunder reporting live at the most recent ghost attack. According to the reports of the GIW troops they have successfully detained twenty level 6 ghosts. So far the human losses are minimal." the reporter shouted over the explosions behind him.

"Any sign of him yet?" Sam asked when she walked up next to Tucker.

"Not yet." He answered without taking his eyes off of the T.V.

"Wait what's going on?" Lance said from the T.V.

The hordes of ghosts retreated. Specters of all shapes and sizes flew into the portal till not a single one was left. The street was left in absolute silence. Then all hell broke loose. GIW agents began to shout orders to evacuate the area.

"He's coming, quick get everyone out of here." an African American agent ordered his subordinates.

Lances eyes widened "Oh god"

"Wait who's coming" asked the camera man.

"The Prince" Lance's terrified voice replied.

At that moment a lone figure emerged from one of the ghost portals. He stood at about 5 feet 9. A black cloak with the hood pulled up over his head hid his body from view. A dull otherworldly glow surrounded him and the only part of his body that could be seen were blood red eyes that pierced threw the shadows that hid his face.

Everyone froze.

"Run you idiots." shouted Dash Baxter, a fellow teen seeking refuge at the Fenton's.

"It wont help." said Valery Gray from beside him as she picked up the remote and pressed mute.

Before anyone could move the figure sucked in a breath and let out a horrid sound. Even from inside the Fenton's it could be heard so loud everyone had to cover their ears. Green waves of sonic energy emanated from his mouth and destroyed everything in it's path. All the men where knocked to the ground and screen turned to static.

Soon the sound ended and all was silent.

"Is he gone?" one of the smaller girls asked from the stairs.

Sam sighed and walked over to her. She sat on the stairs next to her. She placed an arm around the child and pulled her close.

"Don't worry he never stays long." she said.

The girl buried her head into Sam's side and nodded.

Suddenly the front door burst open with a crack, and all of the teens in the room pulled out a concealed ecto weapon and pointed it at the figure in the doorway.

All was silent.

"Good job kids. That was .583 seconds quicker than last time."

There stood Madeline Fenton smiling broadly at them all.

Madeline "Maddie" Fenton was a beautiful woman. She was a shot person with a small frame. Her red hair was cropped short and her eyes that once sparkled with happiness were now dulled by grief and stress but no less lovely. She was a kind sole but had a fierceness to her when in battle.

"Come on Maddie we trained them our selves. You don't have to keep testing them." Jack Fenton said from behind his wife.

Jake's build was large and almost inhuman. He towered over his wife in height. At one time before the war the mans love for fudge had him putting on weight in all the wrong places. Now the battle hardened man was trim and lean. His black heir had a ring of white at the base of his head. Like his wife his eyes held grief and stress but also a child like gleam.

"I know that dear. I just want them to be at the top of their game." Maddie responded with a smile as she entered the house. "Ok kid, the towns been secured. Grab your assigned Brother or Sister and take them home "

The tense bodies of the teens relaxed and they turned to look for their surrogate sibling. Every one from the ages of 14 to 19 were assigned a child that they were to watch over during a ghost attack. Everyone above 19 were drafted into the war.

Sam smiled down at her Little Sister. She still had her blond head buried into Sam's side. Little Diana was one of four people who has ever seen Sam's smile.

"Come on Diana lets get you home." Sam whispered to the small one.

"K" Diana mumbled into Sam's side.

Once they reached the door Jazz called out to them.

"Your coming tomorrow, right?"

Sam paused in her step and turned her head to give Jazz a sad smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.

With that Sam walked out the door.

The towering homes that lined the streets of amity passed by them as they moved at a quick pace. Most of the buildings in the business area had already been destroyed. Thankfully the residential aria was spared for the most part.

Once they were about half way to Diana's house the silence was broken.

"What's tomorrow?" Diana asked.

"Four years ago I lost a dear friend." Sam answered with another sad smile.

"Oh….What was his name?"

Sam paused for a moment before replying "Danny, his name was Danny."

* * *

Don't worry Diana and any other "little siblings" will at most be plot devices. The story with center around Danny and Sam.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I've got nothing to say really for this authors note. If nobody has noticed I'm not very good at these.

Oh well

I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Jazz sighed as she closed the door after the last of the departing teens. The knowledge that these people would make it home safely lifted her somber mood a bit.

"Come on sweaty. It's been a busy day. Go rest up. Your uncle Vlad should be over soon." Maddie called from the kitchen with Jack at her side.

"Uncle Vlad is coming over?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"Yep, we've got a meeting tomorrow that he has to be at. He should be here for today and tomorrow." Jack answered.

Jazz looked to the mantel over the fire place where a row of pictures sat. Her eyes fixed on a face in the family portrait from five years ago. Baby blue eyes smiled back at her.

"Um, speaking of tomorrow you two are gunna make it right?" She asked.

Maddie and Jack looked at one another then back a Jazz.

"We'll do our best."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Maddie looked at the clock on the wall.

"We have to find a way to seal up the portals! If they can't get here they can't attack." Said operative O loudly as he banged his fist on the table.

In the Fenton's basement/lab a meeting was being held to plan the next plan of action. Operatives O and K sat at one side of a large business table. Both in their pristine white suits.

" I agree but how would we do it. We can barely make a artificial portal let alone seal natural ones." Maddie said from next to Jack who sat opposite the two agents.

"The scientist at DALV have almost got a portal working. Thanks too the blueprints you gave us we're almost done." Mr. Gray said to the Fenton's from one end of the table.

"After that get your men working on a way to close them." Operative K said.

"What about the boys in D.C.? Cant they do something to help?" Jack asked.

Operative O shook his head

"Their too busy organizing the rest of the war. France is short on soldiers, and Germany has been hit with a massive invasion. We're on our own."

"Sealing portals won't matter." Vlad Masters voice carried over from the opposite side of the table from Mr. Gray.

Vladimir Masters was a man in his late thirties with pure white hair long enough to pull back into a pony tail. He is a master manipulator and always gets what he wants. The man was a long time friend of Maddie and Jack Fenton, and owned DALV. But that's not why he was here.

"And why is that?" Operative O growled, hatred clear in his voice.

"Ghosts like wolf can just open and close portals at will. Sure we can close them, but others will appear in their place." Vlad explained as if he was talking to a child.

"Listen you freak, you may be useful in spying on those ectoplasmic lumps of slime, but that doesn't mean you can speak to your betters like that." Operative K snapped.

"If you see any of my betters be sure to tell me" Vald said in an impassive voice "and speaking of my spying I have some news."

"What is it Vlad?" Maddie asked.

"Lately I've been hearing rumors of a rebellion against the ghost king. I've invited their second in command to join us for a meeting."

"No, no way are we making deals with ghosts." Operative K said.

"But if he has information we should hear him out." Maddie insisted.

"What if he feeds us false information?" Operative O demanded.

"It wont matter if we lose the war anyway." Jack said.

"I agree with the Fenton's, we need all the help we can get." Mr. Grey added.

Both GIW agents scowled at being out voted.

Operative O sighted and asked "When is he coming."

At that moment a bright blue swirling vortex appeared on the far wall of the lab. The light from the portal gave everything a blue tinge. Seconds after the portal appeared two black rings appeared and traveled over Vlad's body till Plasmius stood in his place. Vlad gave a cheeky smile. He loved getting his way.

"Now, I believe."

Out of the portal stepped a large yeti like being. He was covered in white fur and had one arm mad of ice. Threw the ice the bones of the arm that would have been there could be seen. Two horns where perched on top of his head above a broad smile.

Vlad smiled in return and offered his gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you. I trust your journey was pleasant." he said.

The yeti ghost took Vlad's hand, shook it, and said "Very pleasant, thank you. Let us talk pleasantries later."

The yeti moved to stand next to Vlad as he faced the rest of the table.

""Greetings. I am Frost Bite, leader of the Far Frozen. I am part of a group of ghosts called the Rebel Alliance. We consist of The Far Frozen, The Medieval Realm, The Ancient Realm, and any ghost who has defected from service to Pariah Dark. We work endlessly to fight the hoards of skeleton ghosts that make up his armies and to get Pariah off of the throne." Frost Bite said by way of introduction.

"Plasmius said that you are second in command. What your leader too good to speak with us?" Operative K sneered.

Frost Bite looked startled at the tone and accusation.

"The Great One was lost to us some time ago. I remain second in command out of respect for him. He is the one who founded the Rebel Alliance and began the fight against Pariah." Said Frost Bite.

"Lost to you? You mean he passed?" Mr. Gray asked.

Frost Bite laughed

"The Great One would never fall in battle. He is the only ghost who could fight against King Pariah."

"He's as powerful as Pariah?" Maddie breathed.

Frost Bite sent Maddie a smile.

"And that's with two years of experience. Imagine if he was as old as the king."

"Well if he's so powerful what happened to him?" Operative O asked.

A grim expression destroyed the smile that was once on the yeti's face.

"Two years ago the Ghost King's men successfully located our Rebel base. The Great One commanded that we evacuate the base as he distracted the kings men. We were able to evacuate most of our people."

"That should be it then. Happily ever after. Right?"

"I said most…Kitty was the last to attempt to escape. Before she could make it to safety one of king Pariah's skeletal soldiers grabbed her." he paused " that's the thing about The Great One. He cares about each and everyone of his followers. In that moment he didn't see an expendable pawn. He saw a good friend with a sword to her throat. The next thing we knew The Great One exchanged himself for her."

"And they haven't destroyed him yet?" Mr. Gray asked. "Why don't they just get rid of him and be done with it?"

"The Great One has been imprisoned by The Fallen One. If The Great One passes so does The Fallen One." Frost Bite answered.

Jack just had to know.

"The Fallen One?"

"I believe you know him as The Prince."

"While story time is great and all what does this have to do with us." Operative K said.

"I have come here not only to lend our aid to your cause, but to also ask for help. We have been unable to free The Great One on our own. Perhaps with your help we can succeed." Frost Bite explained.

Operatives O and K looked at one another. At the same time both men got vicious smiles on their faces and nodded to one another.

"We shall begin planning rescue attempts immediately. Settle in people we're in for a long night."

Maddie looked at the clock again.

"Sorry Jazz. It looks like out best isn't good enough." She thought sorrowfully.

* * *

Ok so far? I hope so.

Vlad is one of the most interesting characters in Danny Phantom in my opinion. While Vlad is a crazed up fruitloop he has a point when he says that Jack ruined his life. If Jack hadn't put diet cola into the proto portal he wouldn't have gotten ecto acne or been hospitalized. In short. Jack messed up and Vlad has a bit of a right to be mad.

But I digress

Hope you like it and be sure to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I've had three summer reading books to read, My friend got evicted, and school started. I've been busy. As an apology for missing last weeks update I've made this chapter longer than the others.

I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Sam knocked on the Fenton's front door.

She wore a short sleeved black shirt and a black skirt. All of her hair was pulled up in to a ponytail instead of her usual half up half down style. She had no jewelry on except for a watch. It had a black band with a baby blue face.

Tucker, who stood next to her, had forgone his usual attire. A all black long sleeved button down shirt and black dress pants replaced his traditional yellow shirt and green pants. His favorite red beret had been left home.

The door to the Fenton's opened and Jazz stepped out. She was in a simple all black dress. Her head band was changed from her normal one to black as well.

Jazz gave the two younger kids a sad smile,

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

Jazz looked at the clock and sighed. "I guess"

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker questioned with a frowned.

"Their busy. We should head out without them." was Jazz's saddened reply.

With that Jazz walked past the two and started down the street.

Jazz hated going out side. Of course it wasn't the outside that she hated so much as the quiet. No one went out side anymore.

She could hear the footsteps of Sam and Tucker behind her, but she ignored them and focused on her surroundings. If one looked around most would see the collapsed rood of the arcade or the blown out wall on the candy store. Crude word where written in graffiti on the was of crumbling wall of the once nice buildings. No doubt left there by some annoying ghost.

Again that is what most would see, but not Jazz.

Jazz saw the arcade as if it were new. In the window she could almost make out her brother playing on one of the mind numbing games. The candy store was no longer half destroyed. Instead in her minds eye the colorful open sign was lit. A younger version of her was walking out of the store with a bag of sweets purchased by her favorite brother. The memory of a water gun fight that the two siblings had one hot summer day washed away the vulgar words.

This was another reason Jazz hated going out side. Everything reminded her of Danny.

With a firm shake of her head Jazz attempted to clear all of her depressing thoughts.

Tucker was keeping his eyes on the path before him. He refused to look at anything. He refused to remember.

Sam's mind was thinking along the same lines as Jazz's.

As they passed the park Sam's mind filled with old memories. A 5 year old Sam being pushed on the swings by a 9 year old Danny. Danny at the age of 12 chasing of a bunch of bullies that were teasing her. All happy memories.

Till the sight of Danny laying lifeless by the playground, with a large hole through his stomach and blood trickling out of his mouth flashed before her eyes.

Sam, again like Jazz, shook her head to clear it.

It worked for the most part. That is till they reached the cemetery. The sight of the iron gates made them stop dead in their tracks.

A heavy hand was placed on Jazz's shoulder. When she looked to see who it was her eyes meet turquoise.

"You go on ahead first. Earlier Sam said she wanted to go last, and I'm not quite sure what I'm gunna say yet." Tucker said with an encouraging smile.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**(Jazz POV)**

The grass was soft beneath my feet and the wind was dead as I approached the tomb stone that bore my brother's name. I slowly placed one foot in front of the other as if grew closer to his final resting place. When I had finally reached the stone slab my legs gave out on me and I collapsed into a kneeling position in front of it.

"Hi Danny. It's been a while." I started to speak around the lump in my throat. " I've missed you big brother."

"I hope you've been doing ok. Things here are getting out of hand. The news says that we are doing well and the end of the war is near, but I know better. We haven't had a decisive victory in the past two years…Mom and Dad are on the Amity Ghost Committee. That's why they couldn't come today… I'm sorry, I tried to get them to come."

I could fell tiers begin to make their way down my face. A sense of failure weighed heavy in my chest.

"My birthday is next month… I'm gunna be 19...did you know that all 19 year olds have to enlist. It's required… I don't wanna go to war big brother."

I was sobbing now.

I couldn't help it.

The fear had been eating me up for months. The idea of the front lines terrified me to no end. I didn't want to see the blood and gore of the battle field.

I was scared but as I sat before my brother a kind of determination set in.

"But I will. Even if it's just for you. Those monsters will pay for what they've done." I said still blinded by tiers and with a serious face.

After a few moments of silence I stood and looked down at the gravestone one more time.

"I'll go get Tucker. He should be ready by now."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**(Tucker's POV)**

I was next.

I've never been good at talking to Danny's grave.

It always unsettled me.

For one thing guys don't talk about their feelings. I just isn't done. Also the idea that the guy who would always listen to me when I needed it, hung out with me even though I was four years younger, and defended me from others teasing was buried a few feet in front of me didn't help.

"H-Hey man, it's been a while. I-I hope it's ok. Things have been rough lately." I started.

"Sam has been on my case for a while now about my marksman ship. Me. With a gun. Now that's scary." I said with a half hearted chuckle. "in all seriousness though I would much rather be tech support."

I paused and tried to think of what to say "Dash and Quan haven't been going at me. Their too worried about themselves they haven't had time to notice me…though it seems like their "little brothers" have been carrying on their tradition by giving my "little brother" a hard time. Thankfully Robbie is made of stronger stuff than I was."

I paused again. What else could I say. All our live are centered around this war and that isn't something I want to talk to him about. There has to be something…

Oh yah.

"Valery is doin ok. A little obsessed with fighting ghosts but ok. I think what happened to you has really pushed her to fight. She was never this driven before the war…I still try to ask her out, and as you can guess it hasn't worked out too well…at least I didn't get an ecto riffle shoved in my face like Nathan did."

I stood up to leave

"I'll go get Sam. She's the last of us. Don't know why she wanted to go last. Usually she cant wait to talk to you."

I began to walk back to the gate, but paused after a few steps.

"I miss you man"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**(Sam's POV)**

October 5th. How I hated this day. I didn't even hate Paulina as much as I hate that date. The day I lost Danny.

The sun was setting when I finally entered the graveyard. The yellow sun behind me cast everything in ominous shadows.

I was alone.

I told Jazz and Tucker to head home. That it was getting late and their parents would worry. While this was true it wasn't why I wanted them to go.

I wanted to be alone.

I reached to stone that bore Danny's name. I carefully sat on the grass in front of it, mindful of my skirt. My heart pounded as I began to speak.

"Hey Danny. I've been wanting to see you for a while now, but life got in the way…You know I don't know if that's quite right."

I sighed. I needed to say this. I needed to get it out.

Closing my eyes I began to speak again.

"I didn't come because I was confused… did you know I had a major crush on you. I couldn't exactly say anything though. I was 13. What business did I have liking a 17 year old… I suppose that is why I haven't come to visit earlier… Ever since last years visit I've been thinking about you… and I think I understand now."

I opened my eyes and took a look at my watch. It was getting late.

I took a deep breath for courage.

"I think I loved you… I didn't know if it I had created a perfect Danny in my head or if I really loved you. I felt like I couldn't come back until if figured it out."

There I said it.

"Who are you talking to?" asked an echoing voice from behind me.

My eye snapped open to see a long shadow cast by a figure behind me.

In one smooth motion my hand reached behind me for the ecto pistol I keep in my waistband. At the same time I twisted my body around to face the unknown voice.

Curious green eyes peered down at me. His body was outlined in a white aura, and his hair was so white it made me feel like if I touched it, it would be as cold as snow. White boot clad feet seemed to hover a few inches off the ground.

Oh God.

It was a Ghost

* * *

Well there you go. Sorry it isn't much longer. Also sorry for the cliff hanger.

Anyone who is familiar with the show can tell me who that is. I'm a little excited for the next chapter. It's going to start picking up from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting for a while. School is murder. That and I haven't had much inspiration.

I'm not very good at updating consistently and I doubt I ever will be. So please try to have patients with me. I'll try I really will.

If you wanna know exactly happened to Danny then I've got a treat for you

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Are you just gunna stare at me? You do know that's rude right." The ghost said casually.

The specter's voice jolted Sam out of her shock. The next moment she was on her feet with her ecto weapon in his face. Her eyes narrowed as she stared it down.

"Whoa there's no need for that." It said with its arms raised in surrender.

Sam didn't lower her weapon.

" What do you want ghost?" she growled.

The Ghost frowned a bit at being called ghost. Jeez, he was being nice. Would it kill her to try it too.

Slowly the ghost lowered it's arms and brought them down to his sides. It gave her a small smile and replies with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I was flying around when I noticed you. Looked like you could use someone to talk too. Just trying to be nice." the specter replied.

"Do you think I'm and idiot. Just trying to be nice? Yeah right. What do you really want."

The ghost gave her a frustrated look and sighed.

It raised it's hand. Sam tensed, ready to blast it if it tried anything funny. It didn't attack. Instead it snapped it's fingers. This confused Sam. That is till her ecto weapon vanished from her hands in a puff of green smoke.

Seconds later it reappeared in the ghost's hands.

"Now contrary to what your probably thinking right now I'm not going to hurt you." it said.

The ghost lowered itself onto the ground and sat down in the green grass. It patted the spot next to it in invitation.

She couldn't refuse. Who knew what the ghost would do to her. So she did the only thing she could.

Hesitantly Sam walked over to it and slowly lowered herself to sit next to the ghost. An uncomfortable silence arose between the two. The awkwardness of the silence grew till it was almost unbearable. Thankfully the ghost mercifully ended it.

"Who was he?" it asked.

Sam glared at it again.

"Why would you want to know?" she growled

"Don't know. You just seemed really upset. Thought I might be of service." it said and flashed her a familiar smile.

Maybe it was the smile. Maybe it was the casualness of the ghosts demeanor. Or maybe she really just wanted to talk to someone. Then again did it really mater. In the end she talked.

"His name was Danny. He died 4 years ago."

"and" it prompted.

"and he was one of the greatest guys I've ever known. He was kind but always had a mischievous streak to him. He was unpopular and because of that he always stood up for the underdog."

"He sounds like a cool guy."

Sam gave a small laugh.

"Danny was a lot of things but never "cool". At least not in the generic smooth jock like fashion. He was a total klutz and was never very smooth when I came to women."

The ghost frowned

"Well that's not very nice."

"But its true and Tucker and I never cared about that. What we cared about was how accepting he was. My own parents hate how I dress. Danny never cared. To him I was just a girl who like creepy thing and that was cool by him."

They both lapsed into silence. This time more comfortable. With Sam so immersed in her memories of Danny she forgot to be tense.

"How did he die?" the ghost asked.

Sam's head snapped toward it and their eyes locked for a moment. She could see a burning curiosity in his eyes just as she was sure he could see pain in hers.

"It was all our fault. Tucker, Valery, Jazz and I are why he is dead. From what Jazz told me this is what happened."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"_Hit the deck!" Danny Fenton's voice sounded. _

_An explosion shook Fenton Works. The building's foundation trembled under the force of it. Green goo coated itself against the windows of the first floor and no doubt the interior of the house as well. Inside three of the four occupants of the house were covered in glowing green ectoplasm. _

_A fifteen year old Jazz ran down the stairs in a panic only to slip on some green glop on the stairs._

"_What happened? What's wrong?" she asked_

"_Nothings wrong. Just a bit of a miss calculation on the updates to the Fenton Bazooka." Answered Jack with a big goofy smile._

"_Dear I told you that those calculations weren't correct." Maddie said to her husband._

_As Mr. and Mrs. Fenton discussed the modifications to their inventions Danny walked over to his little sister and helped her off the floor._

"_You ok?" He asked._

" _Yeah, I'm good." she responded, then gave her brother a look over. "too bad the same couldn't be said for you."_

_Danny was covered from head to foot in dripping neon green ectoplasm. He wore a full body jumpsuit. The base color was white with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar. _

"_Yes well, mom and dad needed help and seeing as I'm the oldest they thought I must be interested in helping them." Danny sarcastically said and rolled his eyes when he continued on with "I am supposed to continue the family business after all."_

_Jazz gave him a sad understanding smile._

"_If you just told them you wanted to be an astronaut instead of a ghostbuster I'm sure they'd understand."_

"_I'll try talking to them about it, but I don't know what good it'll do." He said dejectedly._

"_Mom and dad might be oblivious to anything that doesn't have to do with ghosts, but that doesn't mean they won't listen." Jazz said as she casually made her way to the door._

_Danny crossed his arm and looked at her with an amused smile._

"_And where do you think your going?"_

_Jazz smiled back at him and said "Well Sam and Tucker said they'd be at the park and I was gunna go hang out."_

"_You would abandon your dear brother in his time of need?" He asked dramatically while throwing an arm over his eye. After a moment he peeked out from underneath his arm and smiled at her._

"_Danny boy come over here and give your old man some help." Jack called as he fiddled with the bazooka. _

"_Go on. Before they try to recruit you too."_

_With a laugh Jazz walked out of the house._

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

_When Jazz arrived at the park there were few people there. A mom and her son where by the swings and some teens were lounging around the picnic tables._

_Sam and Tucker had secured a spot by the monkey bars. Oddly enough Valery Gray was there with them and it didn't look like she was being too kind._

"_Oh no." Jazz thought as she headed over too them. As she got closer to them she could hear their voices._

"_You know your so freaky right? Why do you dress in all black? It's like your going to a funeral or something." Valery said to Sam._

"_I wear black because I want too. Why do you wear cloths that look like a cupcake threw up on you.? Your mommy pick it out?" Sam mocked back._

"_At least I have more friends than geek boy over there." Valery snarled._

_With that the African American girl flounced away to the slides._

"_I hate her. She's so annoying." Sam shrieked._

"_She isn't so bad. She just wants the others to like her." Tucker defended._

_Jazz finally reached the two thirteen year olds at this point and decided to greet them before Sam decided to go into full on rant mode._

_She opened her mouth the speak when suddenly the ground began to shake._

_Jazz, Sam, and Tucker stumbled as they tried to regain their balance. After several unsuccessful attempts to stay on her feet Sam fell to the ground and landed on her back. When she could finally see strait after her fall her view was filled with the blue sky._

_Wait, was that green?_

_Above her green swirling portals began to blink into existence. One by one the gateways tore a door between their world and the world of the dead._

_That was when all hell broke loose._

_As if the flood gates were opened hundreds of ghosts poured out of the portals into the human realm. All of them were cackling with glee at being released from their own dreary world._

"_Sam, Jazz Tucker!"_

_Sam's head snapped up to look at who called them. There at the gates of the park was Danny. He was out of breath and looked like he ran a marathon. Even so he still seemed to find the energy to sprint over to them._

_As he approached them Sam stood._

"_Is everyone alright?" he asked._

"_We're ok, but what's happening?" Jazz questioned._

"_A ghost invasion that's what's happening kiddies." said a voice from behind Sam. _

_Sam jumped and spun around to come face to face with black and red. _

_The ghost was all black. It had a spectral tail that swayed back and fourth in anticipation. As if it was waiting for something. What could have been it's hair was shaped into horn atop it's head and also black. Two red eyes sparkled with malicious intent as it smirked at the four humans. _

_In one sudden movement the ghost spun around and hit Sam across the head, knocking her into Tucker. They were both unconscious before they could reach the ground. _

_After disposing of two humans it must have decided it liked young prey because it then left Danny and Jazz, and lunged across the park to the slides. To Valery._

_Danny acted on instinct. He raced after the ghost and tried to reach the girl first. The ghost stopped just before Valery and pulled back it arm ready to strike. As it unleashed it's attack Danny got there just in time to push Valery out of the way._

_Only to be hit himself._

_Danny dropped. He didn't move, he didn't breath, and his heart certainly wasn't beating. Crimson blood poured out of his stomach. Bits of entrails were littered on the ground behind him, forced out by the viciousness of the attack. His cold dead eyes stared ahead of him._

"_Spectra, if you are done having your fun we have a job to do." A knight like ghost called from the air._

"_All right, all right, I'm coming."_

_An with that Danny murderer was gone. _

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I had woken up just before the paramedics got there. I don't think I'll ever forget seeing him lying there in the grass with blood coming out of his mouth and chest." Sam said with tears in her eyes. "God, if only we hasn't been at the park. Maybe he's still be alive."

"How did he know you were in trouble?" The ghost asked.

"Then Fentons had built an alarm that would warn them if a massive ghost invasion was about to happen. When it went off he came to look for us."

The spirit looked at her as if her was trying to figure out what to say.

"Seems to me like the idiot got himself killed." it said.

"What did you just say!?"

Anger surged threw Sam as she shot to her feat. How dare it talk about Danny like that. Danny may not have been Jazz but he wasn't an idiot.

The ghost stood as well and smiled down at her.

"I said he got himself killed."

"What do you know!" Sam shouted in anger.

It beamed at her more than before and said "I know that from what you've told me Danny wouldn't want to blame yourself. He'd want you to accept that he died protecting those he loved and that he'd do it again if need be."

For a few moments Sam was stunned into silence, and the next thing she knew it was gone.

Sam panicked and began to franticly search for the ghost boy. He muscles were wound tight. If that thing thought it could catch her by surprise it had another thing coming. When there was no sign of it she stopped her searching and tried to see if she could hear it.

Two arms wrapped around her from behind. A chin rested in top of her head.

"You really are a paranoid one aren't you? Oh Well. I guess I'll see you later." it said from just above her head.

With a chuckle he planted a soft kiss on top of her hair and his arms disappeared from around her. When Sam turned to confront him nothing but a bit of green mist and the remnants of a light hearted laugh were left.

"ok what just happened?' Sam asked herself.

She walked over to her discarded gun and picked it up. Attached to it was a small note. Curiosity got the better of her and she read it.

_It was nice seeing you_

_Love Phantom_

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Reviews are not mandatory to get a chapter but they do make me excited to write.

Just so you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Again I've got nothing to say. I just feel like the top of the chapter feels so empty with out a authors not….Oh I know. If any of you are Zutara fans check out my Avatar the Last Airbender fic.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Down in the Fenton's lab stood Vlad, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. Before them was the only fully functional permanent ghost portal. It was early morning, and the Fenton's were gathered to see Vlad off on his new mission.

"I hope you stop by again. I barely got to see you this time." Jazz said.

Vlad smiled down at his goddaughter. After the loss of the godson he never knew Vlad became determined to get to know Jazz. Despite his dislike of Jack Vlad found that he could learn to like spending time with the Fenton clan.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back sooner but I know I will be here for your birthday next month." He said.

At the mention of her birthday a sort of somber mood fell over all of them. Jazz bowed her head. In an unexpected move, even for him, Vlad brought her into a warm hug. Jazz tucked her head into his shoulder.

"There is no need to worry. If our latest plan works there will be peace by then." He whispered to her.

Jazz lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks uncle Vlad." She said

With one last squeeze he let her go and she went upstairs.

"Thanks for that Vlad. She has been worried about that." Jack said.

"It was nice of you, but don't you think one month is a little optimistic?" Maddie asked

"Not at all my dear. If I have my way Jasmine will never see the battle field. Most of the plan depends on if I can find where this "Great One" is being held. After that it's just a matter of reuniting him with his rebellion." Vlad replied.

"Just be careful. We don't want you getting caught. Pariah is not easy on his prisoners." She responded.

"Do you have no faith in me?" He asked with a charming smile.

Maddie smiled at his antics. And gave him a quick hug goodbye. "Be safe"

"Well V-man looks like this is goodbye for a little while." Jack said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

After a moments hesitation Vlad took it and stiffly shook his hand.

"See you later then." Vlad said.

A black ring appeared around Vlad's waist and split in two. The traveled up and down his body. Once they were gone the rings left behind the vampire like form of Plasmius. Vlad's once white hair was black and shaped in the forms of horns atop his head. His eyes were now a blood red.

With out another word he flew up into the air and entered the portal.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

After a hour of flying Vlad reached Pariah's castle. The foreboding building loomed in front of him.

The building it's self was exquisite. Large oak doors made up the entrance. Each stone was painstakingly carved to perfection. The spiraling towers were so tall one could barely see the top. It must have been lovely in the day. To bad Pariah's presence caused a dark and sickening aura to hang around the castle like a black cloak enveloping a handsome face.

Vlad reached the doors and gave a single swift knock.

"Good evening Lord Plasmius. Lord Pariah is holding a meeting in half an hour in the thrown room. Your presence is required. Please follow me to were you are expected to wait." a skeletal solider said once it answered the door.

"Very well" Vlad responded.

The solider opened the door wider to allow him admittance into the front hall. The skeleton ghost took the lead and walked to a door to the immediate left and Vlad was shown in.

It was a sort of old English sitting room. There was a single book shelf on the far wall filled with old books written in Latin, English and every other language under the sun. Next to the book case was a fireplace with a marble mantel. A great plush chair sat in the middle of the room with a soft rug at it's feet.

"I shall return in half an hour to retrieve you." The ghost said then left.

Vlad stood at the door for a moment scowling.

"Well that was rude… no matter it works to my advantage." Vlad said to himself.

A light pink mist surrounded him and then moved to float next to him. The mist slowly took on a more solid form. After a few moments an exact duplicate of Vlad stood next to the man in the mists place.

"You know what to do right?" The original Vlad asked his clone.

"Of course. What do you take me for. That fat idiot?" The clone responded.

"Just be careful. You know we're at half power when were like this." Vlad reprimanded.

"I know I know, this isn't our first time split you know." It snapped back.

Vlad scowled.

"Just get going." Vlad growled.

The clone went intangible and sank into the floor.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

(Vlad's clone will be called CV)

CV glided along the corridors of the lower levels of the castle. Any windows were barred and the torches gave off a dim ominous glow. CV looked up and down the hall and saw nothing of interest.

With a small grumble he sank threw the floor once again.

"Ah, here we are." CV thought to himself.

The dungeons

Rows upon rows lined both sides of the wall. Every last cell was full. Screams and howls of pain bounced off of the walls. This was the only part of the castle that was modern. Instead of bars there were doors made of steel that had been covered with ani ghost repellent and possessed no windows.

CV began to briskly walk down the hall.

"Now if I were an evil dictator where would I keep the only being that could defeat me?" CV asked himself.

At that moment CV came upon the end of the hall. There was a single cell that was heavily armed. Not only was a key required but so was an thumbprint and retina scan.

"In the most heavily guarded cell of course." He answered.

A heavy metal door slammed open and shut. Large feet stomped down the hall to CV. On reflex CV became invisible. Seconds later the large body of Pariah came out of the darkness and into view.

Soundlessly CV flattened himself against the wall, held his breath and watched.

Pariah reached the impenetrable door quickly. Once he had the door open the king planted his feet and waited.

It didn't take very long for something to happen.

A furious cry rang up and down the hall and in a flash of green, white, and black whoever was in the cell bolted toward Pariah.

In a second "The Great One's" fist was caught in Pariahs hand, just barely stopping it from connecting with his face. Pariah was forced back several yards.

A thin teenager was not what CV was expecting. He had snow white hair and emerald green eyes. His body was surrounded by a pitch black cloak. Every part of his body screamed rage.

He attacked again.

"The Great One" sent a kick at the kings face. Once again it was just barely blocked.

Pariah gave a quick wave of his hand and a scepter with a large red crystal atop it. When the white haired ghost went in for another attack Pariah waved the scepter in his face.

"The Great One" stopped in his tracks. His raised fist dropped to his side and all the tension left his body. He stood with his head bowed in front of the king.

"Make yourself presentable and come." Pariah demanded.

The teen grabbed the hood of his cloak and covered his head. All that could be seen was his now red eyes. The same red as the crystal. Pariah swiftly turned and left with the teen trailing behind.

CV made himself visible and dissolved into pink mist once again.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad sat in the plush chair reading a large tome written in Latin. A warm fire roared in the fireplace.

The pink mist rose from the floor and merged with the halfa. Once it was completely absorbed his eyes widened.

"Well what do ya know."

* * *

Alright chapter five done.

Tennis is over and I will have more time to write. Now this is not a grantee that I will update, but this does make it more likely.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and that it wasn't too confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the delay. I feel absolutely horrible for not updating.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Vlad sat in the room he was told to wait in pondering what he had just learned. Had the boy turned against his own alliance? No, he definitely wanted to destroy Pariah at first. Vlad knew the hatred in the boys eyes was genuine. Then why did he follow him later? Vlad closed his eyes and reviewed his memory. What was different after The Great One stopped fighting.

Vlad heaved a great sigh and hunched over. He sat with his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. For a moment he was not the clean and pristine Vladimir Masters. For just that one single moment he was a haggard man with far too much resting on his shoulders.

"What is it? What am I missing?" He asked himself.

The doors to the room swung open and in stepped one of Pariah's many skeletal soldiers. Vlad did not know If this was the same one that brought him to the room in the first place, but he liked it just as much.

"Lord Pariah has ordered me to fetch you." It said in a monotone voice. "This way."

The ghost made a sharp turn on its heel and walked at a brisk pace toward the throne room. Like the rest of the castle the throne room was lavish, but held that ominous cloud that hung over everything else. Dozens of Pariahs most trusted servants stood before the king in a perfectly straight line. Vlad walked up and took his place among them.

"Plasmius, how good of you to join us." Pariah said.

The ghost king sat upon a large carefully carved throne. He sat slouched to one side and had his head in one hand as if he did not care that the only being in all of existence was kneeling beside him. "The Prince" sat kneeling on the floor next to the king's impressive chair. As if he were a slave ready to do his masters bidding.

"Tell me Plasmius, when are the humans going to recruit new targets for us?" The king asked.

"Why on earth would he want to know that?" Vlad mentally questioned. He then answered with "The new recruits are to be brought in to service in about three months."

"I see." Pariah said.

The Ghost King fell quite for a moment then spoke to the group as a whole.

"In three months our enemy's forces will expand while ours slowly dwindle down as they capture more and more of us. Those filthy creatures breed as if they are about to die out while our numbers stay the same due to how hard it is to become a ghost. We need to stop them at their source."

Vlad did not like were this was going. It sounded as if he wanted to…

"We must destroy the human's children before they can be trained to fight against us. You shall work in groups of two and attack towns that are advanced in ghost weaponry. I have already assigned towns and groups for each of you. Speak with one of my servants just outside of the main hall to receive your assignments. The attacks are to be executed in two weeks time."

Vlad felt as if he could not move. His legs were frozen to the floor beneath them and he was sure his eyes were wide with surprise. The only thought that was in his head was _"Oh God Jazz and her friends are in danger"_

Finally Vlad turned to walk away when Pariah called out to him.

"Plasmius wait right there. I wish to speak to you a moment."

Vlad stopped and almost cringed.

"_Can't you just leave me alone you sadistic psychopath"_ he thought to himself.

Slowly Vlad walked forward until he stood before Pariah. He kneeled at his feet with his head bowed as was customary in a private audience with the king. Rage burst under Vlads skin at the demeaning position, but he skillfully keept his temper.

"What is it you need of me, my lord?"

"You have been a good servant to me over the past years despite your_ *__**chuckle***_disability ***c**_**huckle***_. Not only that but you are the man who awakened me from my prison. I wish to repay you. You are one of my most powerful warriors and I see fit to give you the honor of working with The Prince to destroy the children of Amity Park." Pariah said.

At the mention of his title "The Prince" lifted his head. While his face could still not be seen his blood red eyes pierced the darkness that shrouded his face.

"_Red eyes?"_ Vlad thought _"Red eyes! That's it! The Great One's eyes are green. If his eyes are red then that means he is in an altered state of mind. That staff must have the power to control ghosts. If I can get my hands on that staff I can free him and end this war…Wait did Pariah just say something about destroying Amity's children?"_

Dread began to settle in the pit of Vlad's stomach.

"Thank you my lord for such an honor." Vlad said.

"You're welcome. You may take your leave now." Pariah responded.

Just as slowly as he had kneeled Vlad stood and made his way to the door. Once on the other side of it a petite woman walked up to him. She was dressed in a light blue dress with gold hair and green skin. Around her neck hung a golden amulet with a green jewel that was in the shape of a lizard's eye.

"Your assignment Sir. Plasmius" She said as she presented a scroll.

Vlad took the scroll but did not bother to read it. He already knew what was in it. And what was in it was his goddaughter's death sentence.

A black being swept up next to Vlad and puts it's arm around his shoulders. What would be her hair was shaped into horns atop her head and the only color on her was the red eyes set in her face. A menacing smirk was spread across her face.

"So it seems that big bad Plasmius got to have a special little chat with our dear king." She said in a sickeningly sweet yet sarcastic voice.

"But of course. You know perfectly well how much he values my council." Vlad responded as he removed her arm from around him in disgust.

"Why wouldn't he? After all none of this would be happening without you. This war needed Lord Pariah to start it and you delivered him from his prison." She said in her honey tone lased with venom.

Vlad's eyes flashed the deepest of reds as he growled "I'm in no mood for you Spectra. I suggest you go now before I lose my temper."

"No need to get gruff with me. It's not my fault your such a steaming ball of anxiety. How can I resist. I'll go." She said. Then in a flash she swiped the scroll from Vlad's hands "Just after I see what you were assigned."

Before Vlad could move she opened the scroll and read it. Her bright menacing smile fell into a deep frown.

"Lord Pariah favors you too much! I wanted to take out those kids! They are smack dab in the center of the war. Just think of all the pain and despair those kids have got." Furious she began to stomp toward the throne room. "I'm gunna give him a piece of my mind!"

Vlad didn't want to stop her. Anyone who shows disrespect to Lord Pariah is immediately executed. She'd be one less pest to deal with. It was a sham he had to keep up appearances.

"I'm gunna hate myself for this." He thought. Then aloud he called after her to stop.

She didn't, she marched right through the doors and to her inevitable death.

* * *

Next chapter will be with Danny and Sam. This chapter and the last were just needed for setting up the plot.

I hope you're enjoying the story.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Sam walked past the Nasty Burger on her way to Diana's house. Despite the ongoing war the mayor decided that everyone still needed to go to school. Well, as close to school as one could get. It was more like the older kids tutored their "little sibling".

She shivered almost violently in her coat. It was almost uncharacteristically calm out. There hadn't been an attack today and there was no wind or sound. It was almost eerie.

Sam looked at her blue watch.

"Ok, I've got half an hour till I need to be at Diana's" Sam said to herself "I guess I could stop to get some food."

The Nasty Burger was, for the most part, undamaged. The outside walls were littered with graffiti but aside from that the ghosts seemed to steer clear of it. The teens of Amity were grateful that their favorite hangout was still standing.

When Sam walked into the building a wave of warmth washed over her. The Nasty Burger was one of three public buildings that still had its heater working. Sam walked up to the counter to give her order.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger. What would you like today?" an African American girl with hard eyes said.

"I'd like a salad and a small drink please." Sam said.

The girl put her order in and told her what she owed. Sam gave her the money.

"It should be ready in a bit." She said.

"Thanks Valerie." Sam responded.

Sam made her way to one of the booths that sat against the windows. She sank into the fake leather and let out a sigh of relief. It was so warm in here.

Suddenly out of nowhere a burst of cold air appeared next to her in the open spot nearest the window. Confused Sam looked around. There was no air vent to create the cool spot. What on earth was it then?

"You know this place is kinda nice." Said a bright and familiar voice.

Sam groaned and put one of her elbows on the table so she could prop her head up and rub her temple. Her other hand subtly went to her ecto pistol. She hopped it didn't notice.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Just came by to chat." Phantom chirped. "Soooo what are ya up to."

"None of your business," Sam grumbled as she tried not to move her lips. She didn't need people thinking she'd lost it.

"Are you always this grumpy? Relax. I'm not gunna hurt you." He said in a warm voice.

"Yah like I'm going to believe the thing that has been tormenting the human race for the past couple of years." She growled.

"I haven't done anything to you guys. Jeez you'd think I was the one who started this war instead of Pariah." Phantom said indignantly.

Before Sam could come up with something absolutely witty to respond with she heard the bell that meant that her food was done ring. She swiftly got us and made her way to the counter. Her salad and drink were on a small tray for her to take back to her table. When she turned around to walk back the bottom fell out of her stomach.

Sitting in the booth was Tucker, smiling at her and waving.

When she made it back to her table he spoke.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you so excited for food. You took out of here so fast you didn't even notice me walk up." He said with a smile.

Sam flashed him a relived smile. Not that someone else was here that ghost had probable left by now. It would be too high of a risk to stay and only an idiot would. Unfortunately when she sat down Phantom proved just how much of an idiot he was. That one cold spot had not moved at all.

"Well I do only have a few minutes to ear. I've got to be at Diana's in twenty." Sam said as she tried to play it cool.

Suddenly an oddly warm breath was on her ear.

"Sam I need to tell you something important." Phantom whispered in her ear.

"I just came from Robbie's house. Taught him how to use a PDA to take a video or picture and attach it to an email." Tucker unwittingly cut off Phantom.

"Go away." Sam grumbled at Phantom. Then she spoke louder to Tucker "You know I'm pretty sure that that is not what we're supposed to be teaching them Tuck."

"Trust me. Your gunna want to know about this." Phantom quietly said again in her ear.

"True, but Robbie liked it a heck of a lot better than math or history." Tucker said and fake gaged at the mention of the subjects.

"Leave" Sam hissed at the ghost.

"What are you and Diana doing today?" Tucker asked, completely oblivious to their argument.

"We're looking at how the Civil War started. It should be an easy day. She loves history." Sam responded.

"Sam, if you don't listen to me everyone will be in danger." Phantom whispered desperately.

"Is that a threat? Now get away from me." She grumbled at him.

"Sam are you ok? You're acting kina weird." Tucker asked.

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Phantom shouted in frustration.

The entire restaurant went silent. There was the sound of fabric hitting skin and then nothing. Tucker sat with his mouth wide open and eyes wide as he stared at the spot that the shout came from. Sam also sat and stared at where Phantom would be.

* * *

I am so so so so sorry for the delay. I've had finals on the brain for the past two weeks as well as job hunting. I feel absolutely horrible.

If you forgive me or want to scold me feel free to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas brake is now officially over. Good news is I get to play with my new T.V. Bad news is school is back in session. I suppose I'll survive.

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Slowly everyone in the room returned to their own conversations and forgot seemed to assume that the shout had come from Tucker. Unfortunately Tucker already knew that it wasn't him. He sat there and stared at the empty space next to Sam. A small bit of fear showed in his wide eyes. His hand was slowly inching toward his right pocket that held his wrist ray.

In a small fit of panic Sam slid out of the booth as quickly as possible and grabbed Tucker's sleeve. She pulled him out of his seat by his arm. Once on his feet Sam dragged him out the door.

"Sam what the hell was that just now?" Tucker demanded.

"Shhh. I'll tell you in a minute." She responded.

In an almost frantic manner she searched for a place to go. It had to be secluded. No one needed to know about Phantom. Heck if it wasn't for that ghost's outburst she probably wouldn't have even told Tucker about him. But the outburst had happened and Tucker would need an explanation. In the corner of her eye she spotted an empty alley. Sam dragged Tucker into it and cornered him.

"OW, violent much?" Tucker complained as he rubbed his arm. "What the hell was that in the Nasty Burger?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that a ghost has been stalking me?" Sam said.

"I have not been stalking you." Phantom's disembodied voice said indignantly. "We've only met up twice."

Tucker jumped about a foot in the air in surprise.

"You know if you insist on following me around would you at least be visible when you speak." Sam growled at the air.

"…Sorry." Phantom said. He then appeared on the opposite side of where Sam had spoken to.

It was at that point that Tucker's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"T-That's a g-ghost" he stuttered out.

"Tucker meet Phantom." Sam said.

"Hello." Phantom waved slightly at him and spoke in an obnoxiously chipper voice.

Tucker turned his wide eyes to Sam and then back to Phantom. He kept bouncing back and forth between the two. Slowly a small grin spread across his face. His eyes were still flickering between the two.

"So you really do have a ghostly stalker." He said amusedly.

"I am not a stalker." Phantom grumbled.

"Can we please get off of this topic?" Sam groaned.

"Alright alright. Soooo Phantom what brings you to this side of the portal." Tucker asked.

Phantom started and his eyes widened as if he had forgotten that he actually had a reason for being here. Then his eyes slowly darkened with emotion. A sort of tiredness that reminded Sam of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton veiled his glowing neon green eyes.

"That's right. I almost forgot." Phantom said in a grim voice. "You two need to listen to me very carefully."

Tucker nodded seriously if not a little eagerly. Sam only raised a curious eyebrow. Phantom supposed that was the best he was getting from her.

"Every child is in danger." He said hauntingly.

Both of their eyes widened.

"What do you mean every child?" Tucker asked a little fearfully.

"What I mean is that every single person from here to China that is under the age of majority is to be systematically hunted down and terminated." Phantom explained.

An uncomfortable tense silence fell. The two humans stared at the ghost. Did he really just say what they thought he said? Why on earth would he even tell them anyway?

Suddenly the silence was broken by a high pitch whine.

"Get away from them you filthy piece of ectoplasmic slime!" Maddie Fenton shouted from the mouth of the alley.

She fired off on shot that immediately headed toward the center of Phantom's back. Without even looking at her he sent up a green shield. Phantom gave off a frustrated sigh. Suddenly Phantom's entire body became transparent. An outline was all the two humans could see of him. Then, quite suddenly, he sunk into the ground and the shield disappeared. Mrs. Fenton was still tense as she scanned the alley for any sign of attack. After a few moments she lowered her weapon. She ran over to the two teens.

"Are you two ok?" she asked in a panicked voice as she began to check them over for injuries.

"We're fine Mrs. Fenton. He didn't hurt us." Sam said.

"I'm glad you're ok." Mrs. Fenton gave a sigh of relief then said "What on earth was it doing here. They don't usually come into this part of town. They also don't usually travel alone."

"He was going on about us being in danger or something." Tucker blurted out.

Sam jabbed her elbow into his side and glared at him. What was he doing? Telling her anything about Phantom could end up getting him hurt.

"Danger?" Mrs. Fenton asked a bit perplexed.

"He said that the ghosts were planning to attack all of the kids." Tucker went on despite the pain in his ribs.

"I wouldn't worry about it dear. It was probably just trying to scare you." She replied with a smile. "Now come along. We need to go somewhere safe. It might be back."

With that said she ushered the two teens out of the alley.

* * *

I have a fairly odd love hate relationship with school. I love seeing my friends and learning new things. I hate having to get up at 6 in the morning. Now that I have been in school for a week and a half I have learned that I don't love school at all.

Anyway back to the topic at hand. How was the chapter? I kinda like this one, but the last chapter was my favorite to type. I can't help but love to frustrate Danny as much as I can. First with Sam not listening to him and now with Mrs. Fenton attacking him. You'd think he'd give up trying to warn them. Thank God for that hero complex.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapters new ideas. I really like this story but I'm only able to type when I can. This is the reason for my chapters being so inconsistent. I mostly get to type in my wed design class. I've decided to try to make more time for the story.

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Sam sat Indian style on her bed. With a deep sigh she brought her hand up to rub the bridge of her nose. A massive headache had sprouted up and was relentlessly assaulting her. Why did life have to be so difficult?

"We need to do something. I mean we can't just ignore it right? Even if Mrs. Fenton said it wasnothingwecouldatleastlook intoitright?" Tucker got more hysteric as he went till his words were barely understandable.

Well now she knew where the headache was from.

"Tucker shut up!" Sam shouted.

Immediately he fell silent. He adopted a really upset look on his face. He had been freaking out ever since Mrs. Fenton had left. Understandably so Sam admitted, but going into panic mode was not going to help anything. She let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling," She started "but pacing and putting a rut in my floor is not going to help solve anything."

Tucker plopped down next to Sam on her bed.

"Ok now the first thing we need to take into consideration is the fact that if this information is real and not a trick then Phantom could get into a lot of trouble if the other ghosts found out about this. And you just go and blabber it to Mrs. Fenton who is sure to tell it to Mr. Fenton. At that point everyone in town will know." said Sam.

"Then what are we supposed to do. Sit back and wait for the ghosts to try to kill us?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"No. but we can't just tell anyone." She said.

"Then who? If we can't tell the two best ghost hunters in town who can we tell. I'm not going any were near the GIW." Tucker said.

"Think about it Tucker. Who do we know who will take any information given to him and strategically use it to our advantage?" Sam said.

Tucker was silent for a moment then suddenly sat up on the bed.

"Do you really think he'd listen to us? I mean it's not like we know him very well. Heck the only reason that we know him at all is because of Jazz." He worried.

"Jazz is the exact reason that I think he'd listen to us." Sam smirked.

"Ok, even if he would listen how are we supposed to contact Vald? He's in the Ghost Zone the last I heard."

Sam just smiled at him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"We are so dead." Tucker said outside of the Fenton's door that night.

"Shhhh, I need to concentrate." Sam hissed as she picked the lock on the lock on the door.

"You know you're crazy right. It might not even be here." He griped.

"Jazz said that her parents were getting a prototype portal today when I called her earlier. If it's not there we will just go home and think of a new way to contact him tomorrow." She said with a final turn of the small tools she was using on the door.

The lock gave off a faint clicking sound. With a smile she stood to her full height and turned to knob. The door swung open.

"After you." She said with a big sweeping gesture and a bow.

"Oh no ladies first, I insist." He responded with an uneasy glance inside.

Sam rolled her eyes and went in.

It was odd to be inside the Fenton household without a ghost attack going on. Whenever the two teens had been here there was always a life or death situation. Not that this wasn't but it was still weird to be able to actually look at the house.

At one point in time the house was worm and inviting. It was clean and well-kept. Sam had always assumed that it was Jazz and Danny that did the cleaning because Mr. and Mrs. Fenton always left a mess of ectogoo. Of course this was before the war. It looked as if no one had touched it since the last time they were there. There were even some pop cans that some teens had had the audacity to drink while others risked their lives.

The only thing in the living room that was not in disrepair or covered in filth was a single photo that was on the mantel. No one, not even the stupidest of teens, would touch that photo.

It was a simple family portrait from about four years ago. It was the last time Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had worn anything other than a jumpsuit. Mrs. Fenton and Jazz were both in matching powder blue dresses. Mr. Fenton had on a black suit with a tie that matched the girl's dresses. The final person in the photo was Daniel Fenton. Much like his father Danny had on a black suit and a blue tie. He had on that type of smile that screamed that he didn't want to be there but he loved his family too much to refuse.

"Come on Sam, this was your idea." Tucker said as he tugged on her arm.

She tore her eyes away from the frame and to the basement door in the corner of the room.

"Alright lets go." She said.

They both silently crept over to the door and down the stairs behind it. The lab was very large. Large enough so that an odd hover-vehicle and other unrecognizable machines could fit in it and still have room for a fully functional chemical lab. On the wall farthest from the door was what the two assumed was the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Sam and Tucker jogged over to the control panel next to it.

"It looks like it's a thumb print scanner." Tucker said. "Oh well looks like we'll just have to go home."

Sam sent him a glare that was cut short.

A bright stream of light blind-sided her.

"What are you two doing here?" came the voice of Jazz Fenton.

By the door that led up to stood Jazz with an ecto gun in one hand and a flashlight in another.

"What are you doing up?" Tucker asked surprised.

"I was reading when I heard movement from down here. You're lucky it was me and not my parents. They would have shot first."

Tucker went a little pale.

"Do you think you could help us? We need to get into the ghost zone." Sam said.

"Why?" Jazz asked bewildered.

"Sam's ghost stalker said that there is gunna be an attack on the kids. We already told your mom but she didn't believe us. We were hopping Vlad would." Tucker said.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"You have a ghost stalker?" Jazz asked Sam

"That's what you get out of that." Sam said exasperated "Forget about that. Can you help us get into the ghost zone."

"I can do you one better. I know where the keys to the specter speeder are."

* * *

If only they knew that Vlad was already aware of the attack. So then why am I sending them into enemy territory? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I thank you for waiting. As a reward you get a new chapter. Also the italicized words are from Jazz because she is taking over a radio to them.

The reason this took so long despite my previous promise is because it is obviously much longer. Trust me its well worth the wait.

I also thank you for your wait. Trust me. It's worth it this time.

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Sam walked out of the Fenton Artillery Vault with her arms full of all sorts of anti-ghost weaponry. She walked over to Jazz and Tucker. They were both crouched down by a large metallic spaceship looking craft. Once she got up to them Sam handed both a pair of what Jazz called "The Fenton Phones". They look like small wireless ear buds.

"Do you think you can fly it?" Jazz asked from over his shoulder as he inspected the speeder.

He gave her a look that screamed "are you serious? You just asked that?"

"Jazz I can operate anything that beeps." He said. "Besides I have my license."

"For a car, not a hovercraft." She said skeptically.

"Would you just trust me?" He asked irritated.

"Alright, Alright I guess its ok. I'll navigated from here."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"**Left left left left left!**" Sam shouted as she clung onto the chair she was sitting on.

The Spector Speeder was currently going full speed at the side of an odd floating land mass that seemed to appear out of nowhere. For all they knew it could have.

"_Operate anything that beeps huh?"_ Jazz snarked from the Fenton phones.

"Not now" Tucker grumbled as he jerked the controls to the left.

The speeder pulled to the left and barely avoided the side of the land. A huge sight of relief swept through the vehicle.

"**Ha** told you I could do it." He said triumphantly.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Said a green faced Sam.

Tucker scowled a bit then let it go.

"Where to next Jazz? How are we even going to find Vlad?" He asked.

"_Uncle Vlad always has a beacon on him so that people on the outside can know that he's all right. If it ever turns off we know that he has been compromised." _Jazz said.

"So we just follow the beacon then" Sam said.

"_Yep. I've already got it all set up. Just follow my directions. Keep heading straight. Then after 1200 yards turn left."_ Jazz said.

The speeder took off into the green sky.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad sat in his layer. Even though he was not a full ghost he was still able to create a place for himself. All it took was a little bit of energy manipulation. His haunt resembled the study that was in his mansion in Wisconsin. It had towering book self's as well as a fire place. Above the mantel was an enormous portrait of him.

Vlad was at his desk staring at the scroll that would seal his god daughter's fate. It was innocent enough. Just a piece of paper that he still had not even opened it. The king's broken seal was staring mockingly back at him. It gave him such a headache.

Only one day had passed since the announcement and not one idea as to how to stop it. The worst part was that he was completely cut off from the human world and could not even tell them of the danger. If he did not do something from here so many would die. On top of that he had to meet with the Prince tomorrow in order to plan their attack. The same Prince that he just so happened to save.

He was almost ready to slam his head on his desk.

Fortunately for him there was a nocking at his door.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked herself aloud as she stared off into the vast green empty sky.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"We are currently in the realm of ghosts and have yet to see a single one. So I ask where are they?" she replied.

"I don't know. Maybe it's their lunch break." Tucker tried to joke nervously. Then he asked "How much further Jazz?"

"_Actually you should be there by now. The signal from the speeder and the signal from Vlad are right on top of one another."_ She replied.

"Then where is it?" He said looking around.

Both teens scanned the sky looking for any sort land. There was almost nothing. The only thing any were near them was a single floating door.

"Let's try the door." Said Sam.

"What are you nuts?" questioned Tucker "Who knows what could be on the other side of it. If anything at all. For wall we know it could be just a door frame."

"Do you have any better ideas?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Tucker sighed and pulled up next to the door. Then he pressed a button. With a small hiss the door on the side of the speeder opened up. Sam flashed him a smug grin as she unbuckled herself from the chair and headed to the open door. She grabbed onto the side to the opening and leaned out.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

It took a few moments but eventually the door began to open. Standing in the doorway was Vlad Plasmius with a look of shock on his face. The shock quickly turned to panic and anger.

"Get inside now." He growled.

"But what about the speeder?" Tucker asked from the drivers set.

"Leave it!" Vlad yelled. He then stood aside.

Sam leapt through the door and into the room beyond with Tucker soon following. After they were safely inside Vlad leaned out and placed his hand on the speeders hull. Suddenly the ship disappeared. Once this task was completed he closed the door and turned to face the problem at hand.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked as calm as he could.

"We have information that we need to give to you." Sam said.

"Why didn't you talk to an authority in the human world? What on earth could possibly be so important that you would risk coming here and how did you get here?" He questioned.

"We tried telling the Fenton's but they didn't believe us and there was no way we were going anywhere near the GIW. You were our last option. We got here by following the signal that you give off." Tucker answered.

"How did you get the Spector Speeder?" Vlad asked.

Tucker and Sam looked at one another and answered simultaneously.

"Jazz."

It was then that Vlad noticed the Fenton phones. He held his hand out in a silent demand. Wordlessly Tucker removed one and handed it over to him.

"Jazz?"

"_Yes Uncle Vlad?" _

"You do realize that I'm going to have to tell your parents about this right?"

"_Yes Uncle Vlad?"_

"As long as you understand."

Vlad turned his attention back to the two teens before him.

"Now what is this all about?" He asked his final question.

"We have reason to believe that Amity Park is going to be attacked." Sam said seriously.

Vlad just groaned.

"What?" Sam asked bewildered.

"You just pulled the stupidest and dangerous stunt of your young lives to get information to me that I already knew" the half ghost stated.

Tucker just groaned

"So we did all that for nothing? Great!" Tucker complained.

"I need to get you two home as soon as possible." Vlad then looked at the small clock on his desk "We'll have to wait a bit though."

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"Because it's three in the morning. This is the busiest time for the ghost zone. Everyone will be out and about. I'm surprised you two didn't get caught." He replied.

"Are you sure? We didn't see anyone on our way in." Sam stated.

"What?" Vlad asked "That can't be right."

"I'm not picking up anything on my scanners" Jazz said then paused "I think I heard something. It might just be mom or dad but I'm gunna go take a look."

Everyone was silent for a moment waiting for Jazz and then…

There was a knocking at the door.

It was four quick raps

Knock Knock Knock Knock

"Hide kids." Vlad commanded.

Sam and Tucker felt a bit of panic as they ran behind one of Vlad's many bookshelves. The shelving unit looked as if it was up against the wall but had been pulled out just far enough for a body to fit. Because of how the two had squeezed behind it they could not see anything beyond the books in front of them.

After they were secure they could hear Vlad's footsteps as he walked to the door. Moments later the door clicked. Then there was a loud crash and immediately after a loud thump.

"Plasmius you are under arrest for treason. You are to be taken in and interrogated. Your termination is inevitable."

"Get off of me!" Vlad's voice yelled.

"Now now Vlad don't get so angry. You should have been more careful." Came a silky female voice. It would have sounded inviting without all the malicious intent in it. "I mean if you had been then those humans might have had a chance."

"What do you mean?" Vlad demanded.

"Oh just that our little plan has been bumped up several days. You are definitely not a popular man right now. Everyone had to work overtime to be ready for today." The woman replied.

Suddenly the Fenton Phone exploded with sound. Sam and Tucker were able to repress the shout of surprise but Vlad did not need to.

"AH!"

"_Uncle Vlad we need help! There seems to be a massive amount of ghosts attacking! I just barely got back to the lab! There are more ghosts than usual and they've made it into Fenton Works!"_ Jazz voice shouted over the explosions.

"I'm assuming that's your little human allies trying to contact you. Ha ha" said the woman.

Vlad growled at her then turned his attention to the head phone.

"Jazz listen to me. I've seen you during your training. You are a good shot when you put your all into it. I need you to go into the weapons vault and load up on as many light weight weapons as you can. Be sure that they can hold a lot of ammo cus this is gunna be a test of endurance." He instructed.

"_Alright Uncle Vl…"_ the line went dead with a loud explosion then silence.

The room was quite for a while then there was another loud crash and the walls shuddered as if something hit it.

"Get him!" Several male voices shouted.

For the next few minutes there was nothing but the sound of grunts, smashed, and what sounded suspiciously like a body being thrown into the wooden desk. Finally there was a final smash of a body hitting the floor.

"Take him away!" the woman shouted.

And like that they left.

A terrified Sam and Tucker waited to leave.

* * *

I hope I did that ok. Was there enough tension? I'm not the best at creating an action scene.


	11. Chapter 11

Every ten chapters or so I'm gunna go and write a longer chapter like the last one. I just don't have the time to write chapters like that all the time.

Sorry.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Jazz screamed.

The control panel burst into flames in front of Jazz. A bright green ball of energy had collided with it and the force had knocked her back. Quickly she scrambled to her feet to look at her attacker. When she looked into his blood red eyes all the air in her lungs left her.

Hovering a few feet away was The Prince.

On his own The Prince was a terrifying sight but when one adds the fact that in his hands was a scythe Jazz wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the room. Despite her fear Jazz stood her ground and had her hand on her ecto pistol. She wouldn't have gotten far anyway.

The Prince dropped into an odd sort of crouch before he disappeared. One moment he was a few feet away from her and the next he stood before her with that weapon of death of his raised. Before she could draw her weapon he swung down in a wide arc.

It was then that a bright green dome surrounded her.

The tip of the scythe penetrated the shield but it went no further. A neon green energy bolt came from behind her and slammed into The Prince.

"Run!" An echoing voice shouted.

Without giving it another thought Jazz bolted for the door. There was a loud crash from behind her and once she reached the stairs another ecto bolt zipped past her head. When she was half way up the stairs two lightly white glowing arms scooped her up and they flew up to the next floor. The speed at which they moved caused her to shriek and close her eyes.

Once they touched down the curiosity to see her savior became too much and she opened her eyes.

Jazz had never seen Phantom before but was able to get a description out of Sam about her ghostly stalker. White hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit where his most noticeable attributes and this guy had them all.

"Oh. My. God…Your Sam's ghost stalker." She whispered in awe.

He scowled.

"I am not a stalker." He grumbled. "You talk to a girl twice and suddenly you're her stalker. I'd hate to see how you people would react to an actual one."

It took her a moment to process that a ghost was holding her in his arms and ranting about stalkers as if it was a completely normal thing.

Then there was another explosion from the basement.

Phanotm's head snapped to the door way.

"Where do you keep your weaponry?" he asked.

"In the op-center." She replied.

"That's the weird spaceship looking thing on the roof right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then hang on tight." He said.

Without any more warning he pushed off of the ground and flew at the ceiling at full speed. Fearing the imminent crash Jazz once again closed her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." Phantom said in an amused voice.

She did so.

They were in the middle of the main room of the op-center. Phantom slowly lowered her to the ground so that she could stand on her own two feet. That lasted about two seconds before Jazz slowly sunk to the ground.

Phantom was too busy checking over the machinery to notice.

Looking at him in her home made her blood boil.

"What it going on." Jazz growled from her spot.

"Your town is currently under attack by every single ghost in the ghost zone, your uncle has been captured, and the only help you have right now is me." He responded.

By then he had finished his examination of the weapons.

"This seems to be the lightest and have the most shots. It should do." He said as he handed her the Fenton bazooka that her parents had modified years ago.

"Why are you helping us?" Jazz asked.

He stared at her for a moment before a huge smile broke out on his face. It was warm and inviting. It was nothing like the malevolent and sinister smirks that she had come to associate with ghosts.

"Because if I just sat back and let people get hurt what kind of person would that make me. I'd rather be on the front lines protecting the humans than lazing about in the Ghost Zone doing nothing but looking out for my own skin." He paused for a moment. "Now I have a question of my own. Where are Sam and Tucker?"

DPDPDPDPDPDP

The two humans ever so slowly eased themselves out from behind the book shelf.

The room looked as if a war had taken place. The desk was destroyed the books that used to be on the other books self were on the floor. Part of the wall next to the fire place had a human sized indent in it. It was almost as if a body had been shot out of a cannon at it.

"We need to get out of here before the come back." Sam said.

Tucker nodded in agreement and they both headed to the door.

That was as far as they got.

Outside of the door was nothing. No road or even ground was present for them to walk on. If ground did exist in this world it was too far down for them to see.

"Now what." Sam grumbled to herself.

She turned to Tucker to ask if he had any ideas and stopped. His eyes were wide in terror and his mouth was gaping open. Her head snapped in the direction that he was looking.

In the distance a teenage boy on a motor bike was rapidly moving closer. He was blond with pasty white skin. He wore a leather jacket and gave off the feeling of a true rebelling teenager.

"That is such a cool bike!" Tucker randomly shouted.

"Come on." Sam said as she grabbed the scruff of Tucker's collar and pulled him back into the study and slammed the door shut.

The two teens ran over and jumped behind the large broken and toppled over mahogany desk. It was big enough to hide the two if they crouched down. They heard the door be kicked in. Booted feet stomped around the room non to quietly. They got louder and louder till he stopped.

"You do know that I can see you right?" The ghost asked.

Startled the two flinched and shot to their feet.

The blonde ghost stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"The names Johnny. Plasmius sent out a message through one of our spies in the castle that there were two humans that were stupid enough to come into the Ghost Zone. I'm here to take you to rebel base HQ." Johnny said.

"Alright then I'm Sam and this is Tucker. Now that introductions are out of the way can we get a move on?" Sam said.

"Keep your combat boots on. We're going." He said as he stomped toward the door.

Sam and Tucker hesitated. Should they follow this ghost? He seems to be alright but he was still a ghost. The two looked at one another and came to an agreement. If Vlad trusted him then so could they.

"Well are ya coming?" Johnney called. "I have better things to do than babysit."

By now the ghost was outside.

Tucker and Sam ran to the door to catch up.

One look at the motorcycle was all it took to win Tucker over.

"Sweet!" He shouted.

"Boys" Sam just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sam and Tucker are now in the capable hands of Johnny 13…Well semi capable. I do love Johnny. After the first conflict with him he became a fairly cool character. The only time he ever really fought Danny after that was either a fake fight or to blow off some stem.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok. I just had my dream spring break. Is it wrong to love going to Washington DC and seeing museums and monuments? I am a massive history nut.

Anyway on with the story.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The motor on the bike died once it touched down on the ground of the ghost zone. The two humans sat behinds Johnny. Well more like one sat and the other was hanging off.

"And you didn't bring a side car why?" Tucker asked as he tumbled off the back.

"Told ya kid, a dorky little thing like that woulda cramped my style." Johnny replied as he hopped off as well then proceeded to lean against the bike.

Tucker opened his mouth to complain again but was cut off by Sam.

"Where exactly did you bring us?" She asked.

Unlike the rest of the Zone there did not seem to be any drop offs. There was a large rock not too far from where they were. The stretch of land seemed to go on forever. It was lined with tombstones. It was as empty as the rest of the Ghost Zone. Or so it seemed.

Sam walked over to examine one of the headstones.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Johnny said from his spot by the bike.

Surprisingly obedient Sam backed away from it.

"And why not?" She demanded.

"jeez do you two do anything other than ask questions?"

Sam just glared at him and he sighed.

"Those stones aren't just for show. Under them are spirits that have not crossed over but did not have enough emotional charge to become fully sentient. They feed off of strong emotion. Their favorite delicacy is fear and anger."

They were silent for a moment.

"Dude that's messed up." Tucker said.

Johnny smirked.

"I know. Nobody ever comes here because of that. That's what makes it such a good security measure."

With that said the ground began to shake and the rock that was nearby began to split open. The small crack began to widen until a cave could be seen inside of it.

"Well are ya just gunna sit there or are ya gunna come with?" Johnny said as he walked his bike to the cavern.

Sam and Tucker followed closely behind him and eventually they all entered the deep dark cave. Once inside the opening behind them slammed shut. Sam let out a small shriek. The three sat in complete darkness until they heard what sounded like a generator starting up. Lights began to come to life along the walls and the two humans were able to see where they were. The floor and walls were made of metal and the lights were embedded into the walls. Ahead of them was a tunnel that sloped downwards.

"Well come on. I don't got all day ta babysit ya." Johnny said as he began to walk.

Sam and Tucker followed.

They walked in silence and after what felt like an eternity the tunnel began to expand and open up. They stopped once they came to a large metal door with words inscribed on it.

_Follow The Phantom_

Upon reading this Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

Johnny knocked on the door three times paused knocked four more times and then once more after another pause.

"Johnny what do those words mean?" Sam asked.

Johnny glanced at the door.

"It means exactly what it says. Always follow the phantom. It could just save your life."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Move Move Move!" Phantom shouted over the deafening explosions of ecto energy.

Both he and Jazz had been gathering Little Sisters and brothers from all over town and putting them inside of the Fenton RV. Phantom would give the elder Fenton's a hug for putting an independent ghost shield on the RV if he didn't know that they would blast him if he got close.

The two dived behind an overturned car.

"How many more are there?" He asked in a shout.

"Just one more." She replied.

Phantom nodded before they made a break for the next cover spot.

Worry twisted inside to Phantom's gut. When Jazz told him where Sam and Tucker were a mixed amount of fear and relief washed over him. Fear at where they were and relief at where they weren't. Surprisingly the ghost zone was the safest place for them right now. He was in more danger than them. This was why he was running instead of flying to avoid as much attention as possible. That still didn't mean that he wasn't going to worry about them being in enemy territory.

An ectoblast broke open the street next to them.

"How far is this last kid?" He asked.

"Diana's house is on the next block." She answered.

The two dived from place to place as they made their way to the house. When they took cover just a few steps from their goal a sharp pain tore through Phantom's side. He hunched over and grabbed at it. When he pulled his hand back his glove was stained with green.

"Are you all right?" Jazz asked worried for her new ally.

He wiped his glove on his leg and said "I'm fine."

Her eyes flickered down to the green smear on his leg.

"Is that ectoplasm?" she asked with slight concern.

Phantom gave her what was meant to be a reassuring smile but turned into a grimace as pain shot through his injured side.

A GIW agent was thrown past them and into the side of the building.

"Come on we need to keep moving." He said ignoring her question.

Quickly he grabbed her arm and bolted up and ran. Pain shot through him again but this time though his leg. There was no blood this time. He did not stumble or break his stride. Jazz, ignorant of his pain, yelled at him from behind.

"It's the blue house on the right!"

The ghost boy's eyes found the house and they made a beeline for it. The pain in his side and leg was soon accompanied by more in his wrist. Desperate to get Jazz out of harm's way before things got worse for him he put on a burst of extra speed and reached the door. Instead of opening it he simply phased through it.

Once inside Phantom drooped Jazz's hand and both put their hands on their knees panting. Subtly Phantom shifted his weight off of his injured leg.

"Go look for the girl. I'll keep watch." He said after he caught his breath.

Jazz nodded and headed farther into the house.

Once she was out of sight Phantom leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. Gently he reached down to inspect his leg. His face contorted in pain as he touched it. He leaned back and pulled his sleeve back from his glove. The wrist was swollen and purple. With a breathless chuckle he dropped his wrist and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Well it looks like dear old Pariah is ticked about that failed attempt on her life. I mean seriously? A busted open side is enough but a broken wrist and leg too?"

Despite the pain Phantom felt a great deal of satisfaction. Any day that he could foil Pariah is a good day, but a day that he could totally spit in his face and save Jazz at the same time is a great day.

Today was a great day.

With deep concentration Phantom focused his energy into his leg. A damaged wrist he could deal with but a broken leg is kinda difficult to work around. He ground his teeth in pain as he felt the bone pull itself together and mend itself. Being able to focus his healing ability like this is handy put it still hurt like nothing else.

Slowly the pain began to ebb away.

Phantom inspected his leg again and found it to be satisfactorily healed. Carefully he got to his feet.

"Good enough for now" he thought.

It was then that Jazz returned with a small girl in her arms. Her head was buried in Jazz's neck and she was shivering. Every once in a while she would let out a little hiccup.

Phantom's eyes softened as he looked at the shivering child.

"Come on we need to get her to the RV." He said.

Jazz only nodded.

He put his hand on Jazz's back and led her through the door.

Their moment of peace was swept away by the noises of war. Flashed of green, red, blue, and yellow swam through his vision. Wails and moans of injured men and ghosts alike assaulted his ears.

It was then that he noticed it.

Some ghosts were fighting other ghosts.

A young woman with green hair and a red jacket blasted a couple of ectopusses. An older woman sent a bunch of little meat demons at some skeleton soldiers. A warrior woman with a few too many arms took a swipe at the Fight Night. Every single one of them wore a white armband with his insignia on it. Gradually the enemy began to retreat. They fled back into the multiple portals that hovered above them.

A huge smile broke out on Phantom's face.

Sweet sweet victory.

It was then that a bright ecto bullet zoomed past his head.

"Filthy ectoplasmic pile of goo!" a female voice screeched.

As he turned to see a young woman in a body suit on a hover board racing toward him pain shot up both his legs and they were instantly soaked with his own extoplasm.

He scowled.

Today was a shit day!

* * *

By the opening authors note you can tell that I've been working on this for a while. I usually start my next chapter imedietly after the last. Then spring break came around and I fell out of my habit.

Just don't pelt me with rotten fruit

Sorry

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

It really has been a long time since I last updated.

Four words Final. Projects. And. Graduation.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Green ectoplasm soaked both of Phantom's pant legs as the young woman raced at him on her hover board. Her ectobazooka gave off a high pitch whine as it charged up for another shot. Before she could shoot Phantom used all his strength to dive behind a pile of rubble.

"Valerie wait!" Jazz shouted.

"Get Diana to safety. I've got this piece of slime covered." Valerie ordered.

Jazz hesitated. She was faced with a choice. Protect Diana or help Phantom were her options. For only the second time in her life she was clueless as to what to do.

"What would Danny want?" she asked herself.

Her musing was interrupted.

"Go! I can handle this!" Phantom shouted from his shelter.

Jazz hightailed it.

As he sat behind his cover he tried to breath around his pain. Taking one last deep breath he forced himself onto his feet and out from behind the wreckage. He shot an ecto blast at Valerie and hit a motor on her hover board. She tumbled onto the ground.

That was when Phantom took off toward the remaining portals in the sky.

"You aren't getting away that easy!" Valerie shouted and shot off an ecto blast from the bazooka that she managed to hang on to.

Just before he made it into the portal the blast clipped him on the shoulder. For just one second he paused to grasp his shoulder and in that one second the portal closed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The door that Johnny was knocking on swung open to reveal a young woman with blond hair pulled back into a braid wearing a full length white dress. She smiled up a Johnny.

"You got them then?" She asked.

"Easily." he responded " now I'm done babysitting. They're all yours."

Johnny stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to casually stroll away. The blond female gave the two humans a small smile then turned to call out to him.

"If you want to know where Kitty is she's in the mess hall safe and sound." She said.

The biker stopped. His shoulders tensed for a moment. Seconds ticked by before they slumped in a type of defeat. Johnny turned to face the three of them once more.

He sighed then said

"What do you need Dora?"

Dora smiled and said "Only for you to accompany me in helping these two brave humans to visit Sir. Frostbite."

His only response was to walk over and stand by her side.

Dora's face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"Come now you two. We have a ways to walk. Sir Frostbite's office is clear on the other side of the compound."

It was then that Sam and Tucker finally got a good look at the room beyond the door. It was a small square box with nothing in it. The walls were lined with metallic paneling. On the far side was another door. Dora and Johnny walked up to it and a small microphone came out of the wall form where a small wall panel had opened up.

"Her Majesty Princess Dora of Aragon" "Johnny 13" Dora and Johnny spoke into the microphone.

Immediately after they finished two large ecto cannons lowered from the ceiling and was aimed right at Sam and Tucker.

Dora gave a small gasp.

Johnny just rolled his eyes and spoke into the microphone again.

"and guests."

The guns retracted and the door swung open.

It was then that Tucker started to drool.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After realizing that his only chance of escape was gone Phantom shot to the ground and hovered over it to avoid further injuring his leg. Valerie by then had gotten to her feet and pulled out an ecto pistol from a hip holster. She took aim and fired. Phantom easily dogged the shot but in doing so irritated his shoulder.

Pain shot up his arm and he clutched at his injury.

Valerie rushed him and attempted to grab his right wrist. On reflex Phantom turned his arm intangible and dropped into a crouch. He swiped out her legs from under her and ran for an ally behind him. Valerie got to her feet as fast as she could. She activated an arm cannon. Just before Phantom could reach safety Valerie landed a blast to his back.

It was at that point that The Prince arrived.

A single portal had appeared allowing The Prince to join the fight. Once they landed on a downed Phantom he paused. Then he saw Valerie and her arm cannon. Menacing and obviously angry he lunged at Valerie. Before she could even register what was happening she was pinned to the ground by The Prince. His hands were around her neck and tightening.

Her vision became blurry and slowly she was losing consciousness. She was about to pass out when the two hands where removed. A streak of black and white zipped passed her blurred eyes. Slowly she worked her way up to her elbows so that she could see what was going on.

What she saw shocked her.

Phantom, a ghost she had just tried to make pass on to the great beyond, had tackled The Prince.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted.

The good ghost had tackled The Prince so hard that they were in a massive crater. From Valerie's vantage point she could see the whole fight. The Prince managed to get his feet in-between them and he kicked Phantom off of him. In one swift motion The Prince got to his feet, raised his scythe, and swung down.

Phantom was split clean in half.

Slowly the two halves began to dissipate into green smoke until nothing was left.

Once all the smoke had dispersed The Prince staggered a bit then looked at Valerie. His red eyes suddenly did not look so cold and distant. Instead there were massive amounts of pain.

With out a word he snapped his fingers and a portal opened behind him. With a sharp turn he walked into the ghost zone.

The last Valerie saw of him was his back with a burning wound in the center of it.

* * *

Only one more chapter then this invasion is over. Then we can move on and get some thing explained. Hope your enjoying it.


End file.
